Icha Icha: Wildcats of Beverly Hills
by Poke'boy24
Summary: A gift to Greer123. Contains Cat Hybrid transformation, Female Muscle Growth, Pregnancy and Light Yuri. Naruto x Feline Dion/ Cat-Man Naruto x Cat-Women Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)


**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 here with my 1st Icha Icha oneshot.**

 **The reason for this is because in one of the reviews from my 'Primal Lust' story, someone gave the suggestion of a Crossover with Totally Spies or Street Fighters.**

 **So here's a gift to Greer123, a Naruto & Totally Spies Oneshot.**

 **Remember that I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies because they belong to their respected Producer, Writers and Owners.**

 **Now onto the Icha Icha!**

 **/ / / / / /**

Inside her lab was Feline Dion working on a formula that would turn people into Cat-people. "Soon, my plan will make my lifelong dream a reality!" Feline said before one of her cats called her.

"Meow" looking down she saw that was a small wild cat with Blood Orange fur and Crimson stripes going around his back and limbs, deep Blue eyes that shine like a morning ocean and a long furry tail that looks like a fox's.

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I won't forget to feed you and the others." Feline said bringing the little fox-like cat into her arms while Naruto was rubbing his face against her chest.

Feline found this little cat in an abandoned alley along with four others. after bring the five of them with her back to her lab, Feline decided to give them names before a box of Mangas fell off the shelve. After some of them fell opened, the five cats placed a paw on a picture of characters from the Manga.

So Feline named the first cat Naruto, since he's the only Male from this group. Named the second one Hinata because of her Dark Blue fur, Pale Lavender eyes and Light Blue paws looking like she's wearing mittens. The third one Yugito because her Blonde fur was straight with Dark Purple stripes and paws and Dark Red eyes. The fourth one she named Samui because she has Bright Blonde fur with a White fur underbelly and calm Blur eyes. And finally she named the last one Karin because her Red fur is a combination of straight and spiky along with Crimson eyes.

Placing the fox-cat down, Feline left to get some cat food ready. After waiting a while, Naruto leaped of the table and went back to Feline's desk where the formula she was working on was. Sniffing the strange liquid, Naruto began licking and drinking some before he fell off the desk and curled himself up all the while intense pain spend through his small body.

"Okay Naruto, everyone is wa... OH GREAT LION!" Feline cried out as she saw the small wildcat meowing in pain before she rushed over to pick him up.

"Naruto, Naruto! What's wrong?!" Feline panicked before seeing that she left her formula open and Naruto must have gotten into it.

Feline quickly took Naruto to her medical room, because she doesn't trust veterinarians, and laid the heavy breathing cat on the exam table. While Feline was busy treating Naruto, she never notice Hinata, Yugito, Samui and Karin walking into the room before laying down under the table Naruto was laying on.

After some time, the four Female cats fell asleep until the sound of the door closing woke them up. Looking up from their hiding place they saw Feline leaving before they went up to the table to see Naruto sleeping and breathing lightly before he started growling and groaning as the four watch the Male wildcat transform before them.

 **/ / / / / /Timeskip, 5 days later during the episode 'Nine Lives'/ / / / /**

Loud cries of pleasure can be heard from the medical room before the door was broke down. Walking out of the room, which was now mostly destroyed with claw marks covering the walls and floor, were five cat-like figures that began stretching their bodies while sighing heavenly.

"Five full days of none stop mating. Nya that what I call passion." said a 6ft8inch tall anthro cat-woman covered with Dark Blue fur, Light Blue claw hands and feet, long Dark Blue hair on her head that reach her plump ass, a muscular figure and massive K-cup breasts. Stretching her arms over her head, causing her breasts the jiggle a bit from the movement, she opened her Pale Lavender eyes before looking at her mate and giving him a lustful kiss as they began feeling each other's bodies.

"Nya isn't the to start all this again." said the monotone voice of another cat-woman with a calm face. She's taller than the first cat-woman with her height being 7ft2inches, shoulder-length Bright Blonde hair on her head in a bob style, a more muscular figure covered with Bright Blonde fur with her front having White fur that goes from her neck to down between her legs and massive K-cups a little bigger that the Dark Blue cat-woman.

"Really? Because I remember that **_you_** are the one screaming in pleasure as he took you from behind and **_begging_** him to impregnate you while your massive mammals squeezed against the wall." a third cat-woman said smirking, causing the second cat-woman to blush in embarrassment before crossing her arms in-between her top and middle pair of breasts while huffing.

"Well at least **_our_** mating didn't break the table you were laying on to collapse on itself." the Bright Blonde cat-woman said causing the third one to hiss and bare her claws.

"You want to go against meow you Kitten Bimbo!" the third one hissed while glaring at the other. She may be shorter than her by being 6ft7inches in height but she was still muscular and busty with K-cup breasts smaller than the first two feline women. She has shoulder-length straight and spiky Red hair, her body was covered with Red fur and a long tail swaying over her plump ass as her Crimson eyes continue to glare.

Looking back at her, the Bright Blonde cat-woman just gave her a boring look with her calm Blue eyes. "Well you were loving the feeling of this **_Bimbo's_** breasts while snuggling against them while our mate was taking you in the ass like **_you_** wanted until the table broke after **_your_** fourth orgasm." she said as a small smirk appeared on her muzzle while the Red fur cat-woman had steam coming out of her ears has her face turned an even brighter Red than her fur.

"Will you two stop arguing. I'm still pretty tire from last night session." the fourth and final cat-woman said, rubbing the slepp out of her eyes before leaning against the hallway wall with her tail swaying lazily behind her. She's 6ft8inches in height with long straight Blonde hair, Blonde fur covering her muscular body, K-cup breasts bigger than the third cat-woman but also smaller than the first two, Dark Purple stripes and clawed hands and feet.

"Nyyaaaa! Faster Naruto, make me scream again!" cried the Dark Blue cat-woman with her arms and legs wrapped around their mate and only cat-man in the group known as Naruto.

Apparently Feline's formula worked not only for anthropomorphic transformation, but also act as a growth hormone because of effects it had on their once normal cat bodies.

Naruto had grown from a once small wildcat to a 8ft tall man-cat. He has spiky Blood Orange hair on his head, a muscular god-like body covered with Blood Orange fur with Crimson stripes going around his back, arms and legs with his bushy fox-like tail intertwining with the cat-woman he was mating with.

"Didn't Hinata get enough?" Yugito asked as she was feeling turned on again as she started mewing.

"Guess she wants to make sure she's the first to carry Naruto's litter." Samui said calmly, trying to hide the fact she was feeling turn on as well, as she watch Naruto give Hinata's plump ass a squeeze causing the Dark Blue cat-woman to moan in the kiss.

"She's not the only one wanting kittens." Karin whispered to herself as Naruto and Hinata finally had another orgasm. Waiting for Naruto to pull his 12inch member out of the panting Hinata, she quickly pounced of him, sliding his entire length into her pussy, and began riding him.

"You just got to love that stamina of his." Samui said calmly with Yugito nodding in agreement as the mating couple released another orgasm.

 **/ / / / /After another hour of Mating/ / / / /**

After mating with Hinata, Yugito, Samui and Karin for... okay he lost track of how many orgasm each of his mates had. Now Naruto was back in Feline's lab trying to find said scientist until he finally found her looking at her reflection in a mirror.

Feline seems to had gain a few cat-like affects from testing her latest formula on some of the people in other parts of the world. Her ears changed into cat ears, her face now has cat whiskers, her nails are now claws and she has a long Blonde tail swaying behind her.

Hearing claws scratch against the wall, Feline looked over to see Naruto standing there. Without breaking eye contact, Feline pounce onto the man-cat while hugging him. Sniffing his scent, her Green eyes locked in with his Blue eyes as he brought her into his strong arms.

 **/ / / / /Lemon Ahead/ / / / / /**

"Oh Naruto, I thought you were that spy that escaped earlier." Feline said in relieve, happy to see him up again after what happened. Releasing each other from the hug, Feline began looking the man-cat Naruto and liking what she sees. "Seems the serum I made last week has a **_very_** positive reaction to cats than humans." she said with her hand under her chin and releasing a bit of pheromones.

"Nya, even Hinata, Yugito, Samui and Karin liked the effects." Naruto said while Feline's eyes widen a little with surprise. _'Even those four got effected? I wonder how?'_ she thought before seeing Naruto's member hardening from remembering his and the girls session in the medical room.

Smirking as a plan formed in her head, Feline decided to ask Naruto about how him and the others became the hybrids she been trying to create. "So Naruto?" she ask, slowly unzipping the cat-suit she was wearing. "How did you and the others become like this?" she said huskily while using one of her claws to cut off her bra and panties, since she won't be needing them anymore.

Smelling the pheromones she was releasing, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he knew what she wanted. "Well, as I was still groaning from the pain I was feeling, I felt my urge to mate increase. I then pounced on Hinata and began mating just as my transformation began. It wasn't long until I **_injected_** myself into her that she too started transforming. After a while when Hinata pasted out from the mating we did, it wasn't long until my mating with Yugito, Samui and Karin transformed them too." he said as Feline got on a lab table and spread her legs, showing that she **_really_** want him right now.

"So that version of the formula you drank allowed you to turn those four into hybrids as well?" Feline asked, rubbing her feet on Naruto's member to get to full mass.

"Yes, by the way you might need a new table in the medical room." Naruto said before Feline pressed her lips against his.

"Don't worry about that. Besides, if I think what's going to happen then we won't have to worry about tables no more." Feline said as she felt the tip of his member rub against her folds.

Laying down, Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust into her. "MMMmmmeeeooooooooooooooowwwww!" Feline cried as she felt Naruto break her barrier as the Blood Orange cat-man began thrusting.

"Ooohh yes! This is what I've been wanting." Feline purred as she tried wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist.

"You and be both Feline. Your pheromones told me all I needed to hear." Naruto grunted as he felt Feline's tight pussy squeeze him.

Picking up speed, the two were soon reaching their first orgasm.

"Fe... Feline I'm... gooooing toooo... cum!" Naruto groaned out as he felt her insides grip hard around his member.

"Than release! Don't hold back, I want to feel you cum hard in my tight little body!" Feline hissed in pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm, her juices gushing out caused Naruto to release a loud groan as his own orgasm hit.

"NNNNNYYYYYYEEEEEESSSS!" Feline cried as she had another orgasm while Naruto continue to release his seed as the effects from the serum was now flowing through the scientist's body.

After finishing his first release, Naruto began thrusting into Feline again while she began feeling the changes to her body.

"Oh yes. keep thrusting Naruto, make me your next mate." Feline moan as she felt pressure in and under her breasts. Looking down, she saw that her breasts were starting to swell in size with two more pairs appearing under her original's as they began swelling too.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that your formula also double as a growth serum." Naruto said lustfully as he began playing with Feline's growing mammals, causing her to moan from the feeling of his rough tongue licking her nipples.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two cried out as they both had another orgasm while Feline's arms, legs, hands and feet become more cat-like.

Slowly pulling out, Feline started to whine before Naruto flipped her so her clawed hands were on the table while he was holding her by her hips. Thrusting back into her pussy, Naruto began giving her ass a squeeze.

"Oh yes Naruto! Fuck me from behind!" Feline cried as she felt her ass swelling as her breasts bounce with his thrusts.

"Nyes Feline! Keep meowing, show me how much you love this!" Naruto growled as Blonde and Brown fur began growing around Feline's body.

"NNNNNNNNNNNyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" the two cried out as another orgasm hit them as Feline's teeth grew into fangs with her face pushing into a cat muzzle.

Taking a few minutes to catch them breath, the two began kissing each other lustfully.

"Mmm, my body feels sooo good." Feline purred before Naruto lifted her into his arms with his member still inside her.

"I nyaw Feline."Naruto said moaning as Feline wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto as they continue to rub against each other.

"Ready for another round Naruto? Before I want you to release a **_huge_** load in me." Feline whispered lustfully into his ear as Naruto grab a hold of her hips and began thrust hard into her, unaware that some was watching the mating couple and releasing pheromones of her own.

"AAArrrggggg! Faster Naruto, fuck me fast and hard!" Feline grunted as she felt every muscle in her body tighten and bulked along with her height increasing.

Seeing her top breasts bouncing in front of him, Naruto began nuzzling his face into her massive cleavage while squeezing her now plump ass.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" the cat-hybrids cried as they release a huge orgasm with Feline pussy gushing out juice and Naruto filling her womb to the brim with a huge blast of his seed.

 **/ / / / /Lemon Over/ / / / /**

After their last orgasm finished, both Feline and Naruto were panting on the floor as the Male cat hybrid look over Feline's new body with her doing the same.

Feline's height grown to 6ft9inches with her body having a more muscular tone. Her breasts swelled to large K-cups, making her the same size as Yugito, and her body is now cover with Blonde fur with Brown fur starting on the top of her breasts, going around her waist and stopping at her now plump ass.

"Hmm, I'm loving this new body Naruto." Feline purred as she looked herself over. _'Large breasts for feeding our kittens and nice hips to give birth to them. If I look this amazing, I can't wait to see what the others look like.'_ she thought as she can't wait to see her sister mates.

Hearing the sound of something landing on the floor, the two cat hybrids turn to see their little **_spy_** naked as the day she was born. Alex, now having cat ears, whiskers, claws and a tail, was mewing as she continue to rub herself.

"That's the spy I was talking about. But it looks like she was enjoying the show ." Feline said before a smirk appeared on her face as an idea came to her. "You know, I wouldn't mind you mating with another woman." she said, looking up to Naruto who saw the smirk on her face.

"Sure Feline, I wouldn't deny a woman her need to mate." Naruto said, giving her a kiss on the lips before heading over to the panting Alex. Soon, the two began mating as Feline watch while rubbing her breasts as her tail sway happily behind her as sounds of pleasure were heard.

 **/ / / / /7 Months later, a Den in a Forest/ / / / /**

Deep within a den isolated from any civilization, sounds of pleasure can be heard from the inside as we see Naruto fucking a cat-woman from behind while three others watch.

The cat-woman Naruto was mating with is 6ft7inches tall with Long Dark Blue hair that reach her lower back, a muscular body covered in Blue fur with Azure fur that starts from her neck down to between her legs, Black clawed hands and feet, large K-cup breasts with her nipples digging in the ground, a plump ass and a long fluffy Dark Blue tail with a Black tip.

"Meow, Britney must be **_really_** enjoying his cock judging by how loudly she's moaning." said the first cat-woman as Naruto and the now identified Britney cried lustfully as they orgasm.

She's 6ft8inches tall with short Fluffy Blonde hair in a bob style that reaches behind her neck, Bright Blue eyes and a seductive smile on her face. Her body is lean and muscular with large K-cup breasts with her nipples showing. She also has Blonde fur with Red fur starting from her muzzle down to between her legs and a Blonde fluffy tail.

"Of course she enjoys it Clover. We all love it when Naruto mate us hard." the second cat-woman said to the now identified Clover.

She's 6ft9inches in height with short Black hair in a curly bob style and Brown eyes. Her body is just as muscular as Samui's with massive K-cups. Her body is covered with Black fur with Golden Yellow fur covering her muzzle, chest, arms and legs as a long tail swaying happily before she joined in with Naruto and Britney began mating again.

"Of course Alex would jump at the chance of a threesome." the third and last cat-woman said, crossing her arms between her immense breasts as the now known Alex was heatedly making out with Britney while Naruto was licking both their wet pussies.

The final cat-woman is 6ft8inches in height with long Red hair reaching her plump ass and Emerald Green eyes. Her body has the same muscular tone as Karin with the same K-cup size breasts as Feline. Her body is covered with Red fur with Green fur stripes going down her back and around her tail and legs.

Coming up behind her, Clover grabbed the other cat-woman's breasts and begin fondling them with her claws pinching the nipples as they started dripping milk.

"Oh come on Sam. I remember hearing you screamed to runt you hard as your body was transformation." Clover whispered huskily in her ears, causing the now identified Sam to blush hard with embarrassment while watching Alex and Britney double teaming Naruto's hard 12inch member with a double tit-job.

Hours after the four former spies from WHOOP had a heated session with their mate. Naruto was snuggling with all his mates laying around him with Karin, Hinata, Alex and Britney on his left with Hinata and Karin showing their heavily pregnant stomachs. Yugito, Sam, Samui and Clover on his right with Yugito and Samui also showing their pregnancies being a month behind the other two. And finally was Feline laying on top of Naruto, whose also showing her pregnancy being a week behind Hinata and Karin, as she nuzzled her face against his chiseled chest.

"Hmm, I can't wait for our kittens to be born." Feline purred as she felt Naruto pull her into a loving kiss.

"I can't wait to see them either." Naruto said as he and his mates let sleep take hold of them.

 **/ /The End/ /**

 **That's the end of this Oneshot and hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
